House Party
by Scorpiogal
Summary: One of Kagome's friends is having a house party. Guess who shows up?
1. Invites

I like writing fun stories and my prediction is this one is dressed to kill. ^_^  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha & co, but I own Kagome's friends.  
  
  
  
Scroll 1: Invites  
  
  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around her neighborhood. She stomped angrily back to her house. Inu Yasha had thrown a tantrum again.  
  
"You won't run out on me again!" he shouted, " This time, I'll make sure that you won't go back and there will be nothing you can do to-"  
  
"SIT!" she shouted.  
  
"SHIT!" he shrieked as he was flung into the mud.  
  
"I'm going home to see my family! I'll be back in a few days and don't you dare set foot in my world till I get back!"  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed sadly. She wished he wasn't so stubborn. Just as she walked into her house, her mom set a huge bowl of oden on the table, "Welcome back Kagome! I made your favorite." She said smiling.  
  
Kagome's face lit up and she was in front of the table in an eyeblink, "It's oden!" she smiled like she wasn't sad a few seconds ago. Sota walked in, "Hi Kagome!" he said. "Didn't you bring Inu Yasha with you?"  
  
"Sota can't you see I'm busy!" she shouted.  
  
He backed off and said, "Well excuse me for breathing."  
  
"Now where was I?" Kagome looked upward and thought. Then it came to her, "Oh yeah!" She smiled and stars floated around her, "It's oden! It's oden! It's oden!"  
  
"Oh by the way, Kagome. Your friend Pati came here when you were gone, she left this letter here for you." Her mom said holding out a white envelope with a bunny sticker on the seal. Kagome opened it so that the sticker wouldn't rip and she pulled the card out.  
  
"I'm invited to a party at her house!" Kagome gasped. "Today!"  
  
"Mom, when did you get this letter?" *.*  
  
"Two days ago." ^_^  
  
"Can I go?" O.O  
  
"Sure!" ^_^  
  
"YAY!" ^o^  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the feudal era..  
  
Shippou was walking and eating a lollypop. He walked past the well and looked at the ground. He knew Inu Yasha had been there because there was an Inu Yasha shaped print in the soft mud. He heard a splash behind him and went to go see what it was. Inu Yasha was by the lake washing the mud off of his shirt.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, I didn't know that you liked making mud angels, too!" Shippou said.  
  
"I wasn't making mud angels, Kagome was acting like a bitch again." He said ringing out the red shirt.  
  
"She sat ya again, huh?" Shippou said flatly.  
  
Inu Yasha growled loudly. "I don't see her running away from me when her life is in danger!" he shouted. He threw his shirt over his shoulder and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go there and drag her back screaming." He said.  
  
"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." Shippou said.  
  
"Yeah she'll just get angrier at you." Miroku said.  
  
"Inu Yasha jumped as Miroku and Sango suddenly appeared behind them. Shippou jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder, "WAH! How did you guys get here?" O_O;;;;;;;  
  
"We really don't know." Sango said.  
  
"Only the writer knows." Miroku said.  
  
"Seeya." Inu Yasha said as he walked toward the well.  
  
"Come to think of it we've never seen Kagome's relm." Miroku said.  
  
"And you're never going to see, you can't come." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"What's her world like anyway?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's dirty and it smells." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I wanna see!" Shippou said.  
  
"Yeah, take us with you Inu Yasha!" Sango said.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha said. He jumped into the well. Shippou grabbed the end of his hair, Sango grabbed Shippou's tail, and Miroku grabbed Sango around the waist.  
  
"My hair!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"My tail!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Miroku, I'll kill you!" Sango shrieked.  
  
They landed at the bottem of the well.  
  
Sango jumped at Miroku's neck.  
  
"Are we in Kagome's time?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Probably not because of you guys!" He said rubbing his sore head, "Get out! I have to try it again!"  
  
Shippou climbed out and looked around, "I don't remember a house being over the well." He said.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha said. He started to climb up. Sango left Miroku in a bleeding mess and started to climb out.  
  
"Oh boy!" Shippou said, "We're in Kagome's time aren't we?!?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Sango said.  
  
"Just go back, I don't need you hanging around." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"No way! We wanna see Kagome." Shippou said.  
  
"And I'd like to see her world." Sango said.  
  
"Alright you can come, but don't expect me to take you here again." Inu Yasha said.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror one more time. She had gone shopping with her friends Karai and Samui. She remembered the argument she had with them when they made her try it on.  
  
"Uh guys? Isn't this a little revealing?"  
  
"What are you worried about? You wear short skirts all the time?"  
  
"I know but," It was a black dress that was very short. It was low cut with spaghetti straps and showed most of her back. It clung to her and showed off her figure.  
  
Kagome sighed and wondered how she let them talk her into it. If Inu Yasha knew she was gonna wear it in public he'd probably yell and say, No way, you're practically naked!  
  
Kagome growled and yelled at the mirror, "Well listen here, Dogface! I can wear what ever I damn well please! I will go to that party and it will be FUN!"  
  
Sudddenly, she realized her mom, Sota and Grandpa were standing in the hallway watching her yell at her reflextion. She blushed then smiled and waved at them, "I think I'll go to the party now." She said.  
  
"Have fun Kagome! Be home before eleven, okay?" Her mom called.  
  
Kagome walked up the steps to Pati's home and knocked on the door. Pati's older brother Zori answered the door. "Hey Kagome." He said smiling, "You look pretty."  
  
Kagome blushed and said, "Thanks, am I too early."  
  
"Yeah, come back later." He said and laughed. He let her in. Pati, Karai, Samui and another girl with short black hair were sitting at a table on the patio. Pati had a huge Patio, like it was designed for a party or something. She had a hot tub and a kidney shaped pool. She had a snack table set up and bright colored lights, Christmas lights, and decorations were strategically placed around the patio.  
  
"Hi Kagome." Pati said.  
  
"Wow Pati, you really outdid yourself. Are you sure you can handle it?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, there won't be that many people. I've invited just all of the kids from our Math class, that's 10. Now in the invitation, I asked you to invite four friends at the most, who did you invite?"  
  
"Oh, well. I didn't get to, sorry." Kagome said.  
  
"It's okay, we have enough people anyway." Pati said.  
  
"I invited my cousins." Samui said.  
  
"I invited some cute upperclassmen." Karai said.  
  
"What about you, Ane?" Pati said looking to the girl with short hair.  
  
"Oh, you know. Just some people." Ane said, not bothering to look at them.  
  
"Well, everyone's early, so what do you want to do?" Samui asked.  
  
__________________________________-  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!! Cliffhanger!  
  
Reviews are my fodder and flames are my poison. 


	2. Wait a minute...

I'm not sure how I came up with this. 'Probably just bored and restless on a do nothing day.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha. I don't own Inu. I don't own. I don't. I. .  
  
Scroll 2: Wait a minute...  
  
"What do you have there, Shippou?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's a baseball card that Kagome once gave me." He said. "She told me that little boys in her time collect them. I'm not sure what baseball is but if Kagome likes it, then I love it."  
  
"Yes Shippou, I wish I had a bat right now." Inu Yasha said. He had been walking them toward Kagome's home and they had been doing nothing but annoy him. Why couldn't they just stay in their own time? He finally made it to the Sunset Shrine.  
  
"What a lovely place!" Miroku said looking up the steps.  
  
"That's not it, this is." Inu Yasha pointed to her house.  
  
"Well that's nice, too." Miroku said. He, Sango and Shippou looked at her house and all of its high tech wonder: Glass windows, garden hose, a mailbox. Inu Yasha climbed up the tree under Kagome's window.  
  
"Hey look at him!" Sango said. "Hey Inu Yasha, what about us?"  
  
"Heh, I guess you'll have to use the door. It's around front." He said. He slid the window open and jumped inside. She wasn't even there! He walked out into the hall and went down the stairs. Miroku, Sango and Shippou were at the door and Kagome's mom was talking to them. "I'm sorry but Kagome's not here right now." She said.  
  
"Where is she?" Inu Yasha came over and asked.  
  
"She's at a party with her friends." Kagome's mama said.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Inu Yasha shouted, "She said she was coming here to-"  
  
"Allow me," Miroku said pushing Inu Yasha aside, "Ms. Higurushi, could you direct us to this party?"  
  
"Oh course." She said with a big smile. She gave them directions and sent them on their way.  
  
Meanwhile at the party, the first guests had started to arrive. "Heiwa! Minato! Hi!!!" Samui said hugging her cousins. Kagome stood over by the stereo with Ane and Karai. She heard Pati telling the cousins, "The party is out back, help yourself to chips and dip and if you brought your bathing suit the pool is open."  
  
"Does she have any good music?" Ane asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Well let's see," Karai said. Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Oh my god!" Karai gasped.  
  
"What?!" Kagome said.  
  
"She's got CapricornQueen's latest single!" she gasped holding it up.  
  
"Wow! She is like my favorite singer!" Samui came over and said.  
  
Kamui slid the CD in and the first song started, "What's Your Sign?"  
  
"Saturday, cook'n up the party feva'!" Kamui and Samui sang along.  
  
"Hangn' out, boys say 'I can't believer her.'" Kagome sang.  
  
"Cause I, was standing here, just acting cool and fine," Pati sang.  
  
"When all of a sudden, a boy asked me, 'What's your siiiigggggnnnnn?" Everyone sang.  
  
The doorbell rang and Pati ran to go see whom it was. She came back with three senior guys and Hojo.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" he said.  
  
"Um, hi Hojo." She said.  
  
"I'm so glad that you were well enough to come here." He smiled. "That yellow fever must've cleared up early, huh?"  
  
Kagome laughed uneasily and thought she would strangle her grandpa. Soon enough, all of the guests had arrived.  
  
"Wow!" I didn't expect everyone to show up!" Pati said. "Usually a few people can't make it, but every one I invited is here!" She took a drink of the punch and shivered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Someone already spiked the punch!" Pati said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right back to refill it." She said trying to pick up the decorative bowl. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Shoot. Kagome can you watch this bowl for a second, that must be the pizza man."  
  
Pati left to the door. All of a sudden a boy and girl came up for some punch.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't drink that." Kagome said. "Somebody spiked it."  
  
The boy and girl looked at each other and laughed. "Cool." The boy said and he got him and his girlfriend a cup.  
  
Pati went to the door and opened it. A guy with a pink Mohawk and a bald guy with oil tinted glasses stood there. The guy with the Mohawk was hugging his blond girlfriend and the bald guy had a stereo over his shoulder. Six other guys who looked like them were behind them.  
  
"Excuse me, what do you want?" Pati asked nervously.  
  
"Alright let's party!" the Mohawk guy said. He and his friends pushed past her hooting and hollering.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Pati said. "I don't remember inviting them!" Ane smiled. There were a couple more party crashers. They got weirder and weirder the more Pati opened the door. She looked at the mess they were making. "Oh no, she thought. My parents are gonna kill me!"  
  
Then the doorbell rang again and she opened the door to the weirdest bunch of people yet.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
I think I got this idea because we have the game, SIMS HOUSE PARTY and it hasn't been working lately. Please review, I'm jealous of the other writers with lotsa reviews. 


	3. Strange Party Crashers

Just got back from Ohio, they were selling Inu Yasha books 1, 2, and 10 in the mall. I have those though, what I really need is book 12. They had Ranma ½ and Tenchi Muyo! If I owned Inu Yasha, I would have a hot tub on a balcony porch off of my room. (But sadly, I don't.)  
  
Scroll 3:Strange Party Crashers  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked again. It was the last straw for Pati. She started to cry and ran off into the house. Everyone sweatdropped and watched her run off into the house. Then they looked at Inu Yasha. "What? WHAT?!?" he shouted. Sango sighed and went inside, "Kagome must be around here somewhere." They walked toward the backdoor and gasped. People were swimming, drinking, dancing and making out. "Wow." Miroku said. Inu Yasha looked at a boy and a girl necking nearby and felt a greater need to find Kagome. He walked off into the crowd. "DANCING!" Shippou shouted when he saw the other people doing it. He ran off onto the dance floor. Miroku wanted to dance too. "Sango?" he said looking at her. "No thank you, I'll just get some punch." She said.  
  
Kagome stood in front of the punch bowl when Zori walked up to her. He took off his shirt and his muscles were exposed. He smiled at Kagome and she blushed. "Kagome lets go swimming." He said. She wasn't to sure but she ended up going anyway.  
  
Shippou walked through people's legs and got to the front where a DJ sat. All of a sudden the music paused and the DJ said over the microphone and shouted, "Alright you thugs and Does, get yo' self on the dance flo' and work it fo the dance contest." Couples started to 'do it' on the stage as they were standing. Shippou actually felt his brain cells being corrupted. Then he saw a girl who was dancing by herself. "He walked over to her, tugged at her tight pants and asked, "How do you dance?" "Just work it as you feel it, Cutie pie. Go with the flow." She said and continued to dance. So Shippou listened to the music. 'Go with the flow?' He thought. He looked at the other freestyles going on around him then looked at his feet. He started to dance and it didn't seem so hard. "This is pretty neat!" he said. He started to go faster.  
  
Miroku got to where the group of girls was. "Hello ladies," he said. "May I join you?" The girls looked at him then they smiled at each other and laughed. They started to walk away from him. Miroku didn't understand their hint and followed them.  
  
Sango watched as Miroku and Shippou made fools of themselves. "Too bad girls are smarter then boys," she said. She dipped the laddel into the punchbowl and poured a cup for herself. She sipped from the cup in a ladylike manner. It was pretty good; kind of fruity, with a hint of some familiar tangy substance. She shivered and took another sip. She decided to pour cups for Kagome, Miroku, Shippou and Inu Yasha. She drank the last of the punch that was in her cup and decided to refill it. She drank it then decided to drink the four cups she had laid out. She wiped her forehead, "Getting a little hot out here." She said. She looked down at the four empty cups. "Oh my god! Who drank the cups I had laid out for everyone?!?" she shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha walked through a sea of couples and the air around them stank with their sweat and love. He was getting more nervous by the second.  
  
TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT What do you think? Wild party or what? Tell me if you think the rating should stay PG 13 or not, I'm not very good with choosing between PG13 or R or NC17. Reviews will either make the party get wilder or continue at a steady pace. Inu Yasha's sanity is in that grey button over there. 


	4. Evil Plot!!!

I'm kind of aiming for pg 13-but if worst comes to worst, it will be a dark pg 13.  
  
Didn't you hear me?!? I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Plot!!  
  
  
  
"No thanks, Zori." Kagome said moving around him, she stood in front of the screen door. "I'm not in the mood for swimming."  
  
"Oh," he said. "No big deal! There's lot of stuff to do around here; dancing, talking with the groups, various games," suddenly she realized she was pinned against the screens. "There's a make out room set up in the study." He said.  
  
Kagome screamed in her head. She suddenly saw a girl walking past. "Hey!" she said. She moved around him and went over to the girl. She shook her hand and said. "Hi! I want you to meet my friend Zori!" She pushed her over to him and darted away.  
  
"Um, hi!" Zori said to her, "How long have you known Kagome?"  
  
The Spanish girl smiled at him and said, "Sie?"  
  
  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, She saw Samui and Karai standing by the bathroom. Kagome walked over and asked, "What's up?"  
  
Samui looked at her with a slightly worried look on her face, "Pati's been in there crying for a long time."  
  
"We've tried everything, maybe you'd better talk to her." Karai said moving aside.  
  
Kagome put her ear close to the door and knocked, "Pati?"  
  
"What?" Pati's voice sounded raspy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome tried to sound soothing.  
  
"The party is out of my hands! My parents are gonna kill me when they get back!" Pati sobbed.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Kagome said. "I mean with all four of us, we could clear out the crashers, right?"  
  
Pati made a sniffing sound then said, "The four of us?"  
  
"Yeah! There's Me, you, Samui, Karai-"  
  
"Where's Ane?" Pati asked.  
  
That was a good question. Where was Ane? Kagome hadn't seen her since the party crashers started to arrive.  
  
"Could you find her, Kagome?" Pati asked.  
  
"Um," Kagome looked around at all the people and the crowd of dancers. "I'll try." She said and walked off.  
  
  
  
Sango took another sip. She looked into her empty cup. "Now I know I just filled this a second ago, where is it?" she said. "Who stole my drink?"  
  
Suddenly from the noise of the party, A girl with short black hair and a yellow vest, with a girl with long black hair and a red vest came and stood in front of the punch bowl. "Wow Ane, you sure know how to party!" the girl with the red vest said.  
  
"Thanks, Sakka. I know what a cream puff Pati is. It's not like she's going to do anything about the people I've invited. She should actually be thanking me; this party will be so wild, the neighborhood will be talking about it for generations to come."  
  
"I think it can get wilder," Sakka said looking out into the party. Then she pointed. "Look at that hottie!"  
  
Inu Yasha was pushing past a bunch of people shouting, "Out of my way! Move it humans!"  
  
"Mmm," Ane licked her lips. "He's got that baggy pants look down."  
  
"What hair, and those faux ears!" Sakka said with lustful eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ask him out!" Sakka moved away from the snack table and started to walk toward him. Ane ran up to her and pushed her into the pool. She came up sputtering, "You bitch!"  
  
"At least I'll be his bitch." Ane said. She waved at her and said, "Seeya Sakka."  
  
  
  
Miroku followed the girls until he heard a guy say from behind him, "You don't have much of a chance with her, my brother."  
  
Miroku turned to see a guy with a brightly colored pink jacket with wide sleeves. He had a big hat with a feather. He wore fancy shoes and a ring on each finger. He had a cane with a fake ruby on top of it. "Now I could hook you up with some FINE women."  
  
This guy had his attention, "Sure!" Miroku said. Then he followed him to somewhere off screen.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha looked over and saw a guy making out with a girl with short black hair that from the back looked like Kagome. His anger rose and he pulled her away from the guy, "HEY YOU!"  
  
She wasn't Kagome, she screamed and slapped him, then her boyfriend tried to swing at him, but Inu Yasha hit him hard enough to knock him flat. Suddenly, a bunch of guys came out of no where and they all tried to jump him at the same time. He punched one in the face, elbowed one in the stomach, kicked someone.there.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Inu Yasha stepped out of the fight and there Ane stood. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was just wonding, what's your sign?" she said with a seductive smile.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"  
  
"My name's Ane. What's yours?" she asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha." He said.  
  
She smiled and switched her hips, "They have spin the bottle over there, would you like to play?"  
  
He didn't know what this spin the bottle was. "Feh, I don't have time to play games, I'm looking for Kagome.  
  
Ane pouted and thought, 'Crap! Kagome's his girlfriend? How could a short-skirted little slut score a man like? Well, I'll just have to take him by force.'  
  
Inu Yasha started to walk away, "Wait!" Ane shouted, "I know where Kagome is!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her, she's off with her friends. You can get her later. I'll tell you where she is exactly, but first, I want you to play a game with you." "What game?" he said impatiently.  
  
She smiled evilly, "Spin the bottle."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
A lot going on, tell me what you think of Ane's character. Predictions? Questions? Comments? Reviews are an option. 


	5. Desperate Search

I think someone asked about the size of the party, imagine one of those MTV summer block parties.  
  
I'm glad you all like this and have great expectations for certain characters doing things, but I gotta say now, they aren't going to get THAT out of character. Don't fret! I already know the ending and it's gonna be good! *_~  
  
Guess What!!!! O_o I don't own Inu Yasha & co!!! What a complete and total surprise!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Desperate Search  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sighed miserably as Ane dragged him off by the arm. She sat him down across from her in a circle of about six other kids. There was an empty 2-liter soda bottle in the middle of the circle. Inu Yasha stared at the bottle with an annoyed look as if already declaring the game was stupid. He looked at Ane and said, "What's the point of this game?"  
  
She smiled evilly like before and said, "You'll see."  
  
A tan looking American boy with spiked hair reached out and spun the bottle. Inu Yasha watched it spin. 'That's it? All you do is spin a bottle? What's so bad about that?' he thought.  
  
Suddenly the bottle stopped and pointed at a girl with pink lips and curly black hair. She giggled and blushed lightly. Then to Inu Yasha's horror they bent across the circle and French kissed!  
  
After a minute they backed away and it was the next person's turn. Inu Yasha sweatdropped, as the guy spun and kissed another guy. Then it was Ane's turn. He held his breath as the bottle started to slow down and come toward him. It passed him and landed on the girl who was sitting next to him.  
  
"YES!" Inu Yasha raised his hands up over his head triumphantly. The girl it landed on made a scared look then blew at the bottle so that it pointed at Inu Yasha. His jaw dropped in shock. Ane smiled, puckered and leaned toward him. Inu Yasha paniced and pulled Hojo over, who was conveniently sitting next to him in the circle and made her kiss him. Ane pulled back when she saw who she kissed and made a disgusted face.  
  
Hojo's eyes rolled back and he fainted. Inu Yasha looked at Hojo then threw him aside. He got up and backed away from Ane.  
  
She got up and walked toward him, "Come on Inu Yasha, it's the rules of the game! You have to kiss me." Ane said. Every time she took a step toward him, he took a step back. "Unless you don't want me to tell you where Kagome is, you had better kiss me now."  
  
Then Inu Yasha scowled at her, "No."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You can't make me do anything! I can find her without you!" he said.  
  
Ane growled angrily, "Fine!" she shouted. "But I bet you won't expect who you'll find her with. Zori is pretty hot, you know." She smiled at the worried look on his face. "She probably won't leave here with her virginity."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide and he tore off into the crowd.  
  
Ane laughed evilly, "HAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHA! KUKUKUKU HAHAHAHA-cough coughcough..."  
  
  
  
Kagome pushed through the crowd, just a bunch of freaks she didn't know. She was walking past the snack table when she saw someone practically laying on the snack table, "SANGO??"  
  
She ran over to Sango who was saying something under her breath. "Sango?" Kagome said again.  
  
Sango looked up at her and then her eyes shot wide open, "Holy cow!" she shouted. "It's the Easter Bunny!"  
  
"Sango, how did you get here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh ree juss grab onna Inu-Inu Yasha'ss hair an me on Shippy's tall an we fall'n." Sango said.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and said, "Sango, how many cups of punch did you have?"  
  
Sango held up her fingers like she was counting on them then looked at Kagome and said, "six-"  
  
"Six?" Kagome asked.  
  
"-ty eight." She said. Kagome looked at her stunned. Sango looked at her with a drunk smile and said, "Say miser Easter Bunny, Where did ya' hide the eggs this year?"  
  
Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, "Look I don't have much time to talk, I'll deal with you and the others later, but right now I'm trying to find a girl named Ane."  
  
Sango looked at her with a glazed look in her eyes, "Ane?"  
  
"Have you seen her?" Kagome asked. "Short hair, yellow vest, short yellow skirt-"  
  
"Oh yeah, she waz here a time ago." Sango said.  
  
"Where'd she go Sango?" Kagome almost shook her.  
  
"She waz talking to this Sakka girl about how she imvited all these people, then she chased after-"  
  
"She what???" Kagome shouted. She looked off into the crowd then back to Sango, "Sango do you know what this means?!?!"  
  
"You're not gonna give me an Easter egg?" Sango asked sadly.  
  
"No! All of this is Ane's fault! Wait here Sango, I'm gonna find everyone, then we're all gonna find Ane." Kagome walked off into the crowd and Sango fell asleep on the table.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It's all coming together, and soon sniff it'll all be over. V_V  
  
I think this chapter was shorter then others, sorry. A petty attempt to make the story longer. 


	6. Dirty Dancing

I already had the last chapter written, but I went and checked my reviews and I've decide to make the story longer for two reasons.  
  
So many of you sweet people asked me nicely, and someone pointed out how short it is.  
  
Right after I read the reviews I started coming up with ideas to make it longer. Sorry about trying to KO this story, but I've got like six other little ideas for stories bobbling around my head and I want to get them out.  
  
(TOO MANY IDEAS! AAAAARRRRRGGHHH!!!) She jumps out the window I don't own Inu Yasha, no matter how much my art may look like Rumiko's.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Dirty Dancing  
  
  
  
The dance contest went on for a looooong time. Shippou danced the whole time. He shook his head to shake the sweat off. Someone dressed like the DJ was walking around saying something to the other dancers. He went over to Shippou, "Excuse me, kid, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Shippou!" he said.  
  
The guy looked over the top of his tinted glasses at him. "Shippou? That's your name??"  
  
"Yep!" Shippou said. The guy sighed and scribbled the name, "Shorty" on his clipboard. "Well congratulations, Shorty, because you're one of the finalists!"  
  
"YEAH!" Shippou said, "What's that?"  
  
The guy walked away and Shippou continued his dancing.  
  
  
  
"The dancer's may be hot, but my music is hot-ter" the DJ said to himself. He saw the other DJ coming over, "Hey, Snuggles! Did you get their names?" (An: Don't laugh, in my old science class, there actually was a kid everyone called Snuggles.)  
  
Kagome walked by the DJs. Snuggles read off his clipboard, "The couples are group one, Sangyo and Sata; group two, Koji and Paipu; and group 3, Osore and Nenza. The free-stylers are Sara, Spike, Butterball, Miraji and Shorty.  
  
'Well those names are funny.' Kagome thought. She glanced at the dance floor and gasped. Shippou was dancing in a cross between the backstreet boys, and a street dancer. It was actually kind of interesting to watch.  
  
Shippou watched as other dancers were called off the stage suddenly he realized he was the only one left. "Did I win?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet!" he heard someone say behind him. Then he saw the girl who he asked to teach him how to dance. She and he were the last ones left. "Sorry, Cutiepie," she said. "But I win all of the dance contests I enter."  
  
She did these moves that made her look like Britney Spears +.  
  
Then Shippou did moves like Britney Spears+Aaron Carter.  
  
Then she did something like Britney Spears+Aaron Carter+Kylie Monogue.  
  
Then Shippou did a Aaron Carter+Nick Cannon+street dancing.  
  
But the girl with the tight pants really wanted to win, so she did this Britany Spears+Kylie Monogue+Celine Dione+ J Lo-then she fell on her ass. Then the song ended and the DJ said, "Get up here Shorty!"  
  
Shippou jumped up onto the DJ table and the guy gave him his prize a portable CD player, the new CapricornQueen CD, and rockband Calcium's new CD. He jumped off the turntable and Kagome went up to him. He held up his prizes and said, "Look what I won, Kagome!"  
  
"Cool, Shippou!" she said as he unfolded the instructions and held them upside down.  
  
"How do you turn it on?" he asked.  
  
She switched the instructions around and said, "Push the play button."  
  
"Oh, okay!" he said. He put the ear phones on and turned on. It was so loud Kagome could hear the introduction music to 'What's Your Sign?'  
  
"Shippou, I have to find the others, meet me at the snack table, okay?" she said and left.  
  
Shippou watched her walk off into the crowd. He lifted one of the earphones and said, "Huh?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out. The next one is about what Miroku is up to. 


	7. Teacakes And PimpMaster Miroku

School starts tomorrow. Sigh  
  
Poor me, a new school, and it's like a huge maze. But I'll tell you one thing, Hamilton Southeast has a lot of hot guys! I went there for orientation, and I didn't see one guy I couldn't call eyecandy.  
  
Okay, ya' know what?! I've never been to a house party! THERE I SAID IT! I hate when my readers try to guess and intimidate me! I know what goes on at them, I'm just trying to make it a little more interesting. OK?!?  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Teacakes and Pimpmaster Miroku  
  
  
  
"By the way, what's your name brother?"  
  
"I am Miroku, a servant of Buddha." Miroku said to his new friend in the pink jacket.  
  
He was stuck on the strange name for a second, then shook Miroku's hand and said, "Sup, my name's Teacakes."  
  
Miroku was stuck on his name then smiled and said, "What an interesting name you have Mr. Cakes."  
  
"Nah no, just Teacakes, my man." The pimp said. He led Miroku into the house where the party was also going on. There was a group of people next to the stairs talking. A boy was leading a girl upstairs, a guy was guzzeling beer and a crowd of other guys were standing around him shouting, "GO! GO! GO! GO-!"  
  
They walked into the den. About six girls where sitting on two green couches that made a right angle. They saw the two guys come in and all at the same time the girls said, "Hi, Teacakes!"  
  
Miroku stared in wonder. Teacakes walked over and sat in a recliner chair. Two girls came and sat on either side of his chair. "So? What do you think?" he asked Miroku. Miroku was still frozen in shock. Teacakes raised an eyebrow and asked, "You okay, Marko?"  
  
Six lose women from the future, skimpy clothes, it seemed too good to be true. Miroku smiled and said, "Cool."  
  
Teacakes sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Yeah! Which one do you want?"  
  
Miroku looked at each girl then back to teacakes, "Can I have all of them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh! I've never had a customer with needs like you!" Dollar signs grew in Teacake's eyes. Then he must've had the dough to back it up with. "All yours Morocco!" he said. The girls walked up to Miroku. He decided to ask each of them to bear his child, one at a time. "I think I'll try that one first." He pointed to a short blonde haired one that reminded him of Sango.  
  
She shook nervously, she had only started working for Teacakes that afternoon and this would be her first time. She looked up nervously at Miroku and shivered. He noticed how scared she was. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She turned around and walked back to the rest of the girls, "No! I've changed my mind! I can't do this!" she said. Teacakes frowned and went over to her.  
  
Her friends tried to comfort her. "It's not that bad, Jasmine, don't be scared. Then Teacakes loomed over her.  
  
"Jasmine you're being paid by the hour! Get to work!" he growled at her.  
  
One of the girls, probably Jasmin's sister stood infront of her. "Please Teacakes! She's new! Don't be so hard on her.  
  
The pimp shoved her out of the way, "Stay out of this, Diamond!" he glared at Jasmine. "Do you want to go back on the street?" he hissed. She looked up at him scared. "Then you'd better do whatever Make-up says or I'll just dump you back in the gutter where you belong!" he pushed her onto the ground in front of Miroku. Miroku helped her up and glared at Teacakes. "That is no way to treat a lady!" he said trying to keep his voice from rising.  
  
"These aren't ladies! They're hookers, man!" Teacakes said. The girls shrank away from the pimp.  
  
"They are human women and don't deserve to be treated that way!" Miroku said. Teacakes looked at him in disbelief then his mouth became a straight line and his eyes narrowed at the monk. "So I guess a loser like you is going to tell me how to run my game?"  
  
"He's not a loser!" Jasmine stood bravely in front of Miroku.  
  
"Stay out of this Hoe!" Teacakes said.  
  
"I'm not a hoe and my name isn't Jasmine!" she said. She pulled off the blonde wig and had short black hair, "It's Beth."  
  
Teacakes glared at her and the other five girls got behind Miroku. Miroku glared at Teacakes and said, "I suggest you leave."  
  
He growled at Miroku, through his feathered hat on the ground and stomped away. Jasmine picked up the hat and looked at it. "I'm sorry." Miroku said. He did the one handed prayer thing and said, "You don't have a job now. I just thought-"  
  
"YAY!" the girls screamed. Jasmine tossed the hat onto Miroku's head and they all threw their arms around him.  
  
"Three cheers for pimp master Miroku!" Beth shouted.  
  
"Hipp hop horray! Hip hop woohoo! Hip hop YAAAAAYYYY!"  
  
  
  
Sango leaned against the snack table. Suddenly a boy walked up to her and said, "Oh no, someone call the police! This girl has just stolen my heart!" he put an arm around her shoulder. Sango looked up at him and in her drunk vision, he looked like Miroku. She snorted and smacked his arm off, "Get away from me!" she snapped.  
  
Suddenly another Miroku walked up to her and handed her a sugar packet, "Excuse me," he said. "You dropped your name tag." She tossed it over her shoulder and glared at the two. Then two more Miroku's walked up. "Hey, do you know what I'd do if I could change the alphabet?" one said. "I'd put U and I together."  
  
The other one asked, "Do you have a phone number?"  
  
Sango growled and shouted, "Get away from me, Houshi's!"  
  
"Ooooh! Feisty!" Miroku #2 said.  
  
"Looking for a boyfriend?" Miroku #3 said.  
  
` Sango looked at all ofthem wide eyed then did the first thing that came into her head. She ran (or stumbled) away screaming.  
  
Kagome walked through the crowd and saw Miroku. He was sitting on the end of a picnic table with two prostitutes sitting on each side of him. The rest were just sitting around him. He was wearing a large feathered hat. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah the water demon was pretty bad but what can I say?" Miroku sniffed proudly and flicked his pimp hat, "I was just bader!" He glanced at each girl and said, "So would anyone of you ladies like to bear my-"  
  
"MIROKU!" Kagome stood next to the table glaring at him.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw her, "My, Lady Kagome! That dress is slimming on you!"  
  
"Who are they?" Kagome asked disgustedly.  
  
"Well that's Beth, that's Heather, that's Amber-"  
  
Kagome grabbed his ear and dragged him off to the snack table, "You're lucky I'm not Sango!"  
  
Kagome sat him in a deck chair and told him to stay there. All of a sudden she was glomped around the waist. She looked down to see Sango shivering. "Sango?"  
  
Sango looked up at her with terrified eyes. "You've gotta help me Mr. Easter bunny! The Miroku's! They're multiplying!" Miroku leaned forward in his deck chair and said, "Hi Sango!"  
  
They both stared at him for a few seconds, then Sango ran off screaming again. Kagome sweatdropped and turned to Shippou who had just walked up to the snack table. "Would you go get her, Shippou? I have to find Inu Yasha." Then she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Shippou looked at Miroku and lifted one of his headphones. "What did she say?"  
  
Miroku waved goodbye to his girlfriends and looked at Shippou, "What did who say?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Well that was a fun chapter. But I've been waiting, (And I know you've been waiting too) for the moment Inu Yasha sees Kagome. HOOHAH!! 


	8. Dress to Impress

Sorry about my explosion in the last chapter, but there was one review that made me feel al little uncomfortable about going onto the next chapter, even though it made a good point. K, quick advertisement: If you've read my story Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairytail, PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL!!!!!! It's called Namida of the Misma. TM  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, in fact, I'm not sure if I should even have that trade mark up there!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Dress to Impress  
  
  
  
A group of people stood around with glasses of punch in their hands then they looked to their left and cleared a path as Inu Yasha stormed past. All of a sudden he heard someone say, "Man, Zori! You've got the game rolln'!"  
  
He turned his head and stormed over to the guy in the middle of the conversation. He pulled the cute boy up and glared at him with fire in his eyes. "Are you Zori?" he asked.  
  
"Who's asking?" Zori asked pushing Inu Yasha, but everyone knows our dog boy has zero tolerance whence a man messes with his Kagome, so-  
  
"Hard to believe that someone like Inu Yasha would be so hard to find." Kagome said pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
Kagome turned her head in time to see Inu Yasha punch Zori. "Uh-oh." She said and ran over. Inu Yasha grabbed him by the collar and held him up against the side of a brick wall.  
  
"Where's Kagome!?" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Zori said.  
  
He laughed angrily, "I'll be your worst nightmare if you've done anything to her!" Inu Yasha said in his most threatening voice.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Drop him!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"One second, Kagome." He said glancing at her then back at Zori. He did a double take then stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Not that he doesn't deserve it," she said. "You can kill him later. But over to the-"  
  
Inu Yasha looked her up and down in a couple of quick glances. "What in the seven hells are you wearing?" he said, sounding like he was trying to sound calm.  
  
'Eep!' Kagome thought, "Well, my friends bought it for me when-well you see-I thought if I wore it once, then I wouldn't have to ever-"  
  
Inu Yasha dropped Zori on the ground and turned to face her, "No way! You're practically naked!" he shouted angrily. She looked up at him in an angry pout.  
  
Zori rubbed his nose and said, "Dude! I think it's broken!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned to him and kicked him-hard, "Shut up, fool!"  
  
Zori made a weird sound. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her off.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!" she shouted trying to struggle out of his Kung Fu grip.  
  
"YOU're going home to change into descent clothes, then WE're going back to the feudal era!" he said. She wrenched her wrist out of his grip and shouted, "SIT!"  
  
Inu Yasha hit the concrete and moaned. Kagome started to run off, "Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder, "When you get up, go over to the snack table!"  
  
Inu Yasha lifted his face out of the broken concrete and shouted, "Come back here! Don't you abandon me again!"  
  
They had drawn a lot of attention from the people around them. Inu Yasha sighed and decided to rest his face in the ground until he could get up again. 'That witch, saying she's going home to see her family-then stripping and going off to an insanity fest in skimpy lingerie!' he growled then remembered her in the dress and the perfume and sweat smell that clung to her and mixed with her scent. He blushed into the ground and thought, 'Damn! Sometimes I forget how beautiful she is! *-*'  
  
A couple of feet away a group of teens had watched the whole thing. The girl with too much eye shadow and short purple hair said, "Wow, I have never seen a couple fight like that!"  
  
"They are acting childish." The stout girl with curly blond hair said, "It's obvious how much she loves him!"  
  
"But it's even more obvious how much that cutie man loves her!" A hot gay guy said.  
  
"No way! She didn't want him in the fight and she wore that dress to get his attention!" A guy said.  
  
"HE was being over protective! It's obvious he wanted to take her back to his place!" someone said. And soon a huge fight ensued. A certain yellow-vested, short-black-haired girl watched.  
  
  
  
Not over yet! But prepare for the punch line! @~  
  
(What are you talking about?? You know that Inu Yasha has a perverted side, even if it's deep down. He just keeps it under wraps. Trust me, A boy either is perverted on the outside and gives pick up lines and pokes you in the sides when you least expect it or they just, imagine doing it and get happy by watching girls lick popsicles.) 


	9. That's How The Quiet Ones Are...

Sorry about the lack of length in the last chapter. I wanted to put more fluff in it, but if I did have Inu Yasha sweep her off her feet and wisk her away to a room upstairs, it would've totally ruined the cool ending I had planned. Which is sadly in this chapter. WAAAAHHH!!! ..^_^ Already an idea for a sequel! HAI HAI!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: That's How The Quiet Ones Are...  
  
  
  
"WHAT??" Shippou shouted with his ear phones on, for the eighth time.  
  
"I SAID KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANE! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF!?!?" She shouted with no patience left.  
  
Inu Yasha was holding Sango, who had passed out in between chapters. He looked down at her then at Kagome, "How long do I have to hold this boozer?"  
  
"OH I DON'T CARE!" Kagome shouted in frustration. "Give her to Miroku!"  
  
Sango opened her eyes for a second and looked up at Inu Yasha, "Santa?" then her head fell back and she was out again. Inu Yasha looked at her with a sweatdrop then at Miroku who was still in a deck chair.  
  
"Here." Inu Yasha said and dunped her into his lap. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha then grabbed Sango's face and looked at it. "Sango, you're smashed." he said. He looked up at Kagome who was having a three-way argument with Inu Yasha and Shippou. Then looked back at Sango, "Would you like me to take care of you?" he asked.  
  
Sango hugged him in her sleep and said, "Just what I always wanted, a china doll. Thank you, Santa." Miroku picked her up and walked off somewhere.  
  
All of a sudden Inu Yasha thrust his coat over Kagome's shoulders, "We're going home right now and I'm going to shred that dress!" They both were quiet and blushing for a second. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Okay, that didn't come out right."  
  
Suddenly Ane came up and stood six feet away with her hands on her hips. Kagome turned to glare at her. They stood staring at each other, standing in gunmen's stance.  
  
Pati came out of the bathroom with a red face, she hung her glasses on the side of her shirt and she knew she must've looked terrible. All of a sudden she heard Kagome say, "You were the one who invited all of these strangers to Pati's house, didn't you?!"  
  
Pati turned to see Kagome and Pati. She hid somewhere where they couldn't see her, but she could hear and see them.  
  
"Is it really any of your business?" Ane said.  
  
"Pati's my friend and I can't just stand by when a friend's friend makes a fool of their friend while that friend..wait a minute.well you get it." ;;;;;  
  
"You think I'm bad?" Ane said. "This isn't the first time I've done this. Do you remember Kancho Ato? He was one of the shyest kids in our school, then I invighted a couple of the coolest party animals, and he became a legend on his back."  
  
"I remember him," Kagome said. "His parents scolded him because he had never done anything so bad. The cops came and arrested him, then his parents sent him to military school."  
  
Ane shrugged, "A small price to pay for fame. It's the same each time I go. I find a shy kid with potential, urge them to have a house party, then I put them on the map! And since Pati has this nice pad, she was perfect! Plus the fact that she's a cream puff. It's not like she's going to do anything about all of this, she's a frickn' doormat!" then she laughed.  
  
"You're insane!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Pati gasped in anger, "DOOR MAT!" she frowned and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Then she walked over and stood infront of Ane. Ane was taller, and older then Pati was, but Pati looked up at her without fear. "Get rid of them all now." She said in flat anger.  
  
Pati looked around and said, "Did you hear something? Oh, because I thought I head a quiet little mouse try to stand up to me!" Ane said.  
  
Pati turned her head and spit then looked back at Pati. Kagome could feel her angry vibrations and shivered. Pati walked over to the snack table and climbed on top of it. A could of partiers glanced at her, then went back to what they were doing, assuming Pati was drunk. She didn't really have anyone's attention but Kagome, Ane, Inu Yasha and Shippou's. Pati looked at Karai was turned off the music then she turned her head to look at Samui who turned off the brightest lights and put a spotlight on Pati.  
  
Pati cleared her throat and shouted, "HEY!" Kagome and Inu Yasha flinched at her the new found aggressiveness in her voice. Everyone looked uo at her. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Some people started to leave. The guy with the pink Mohawk went up to the snack table and said, "I promised my boys they could come over later! You can't just end it now!"  
  
Pati jumped off the table and punched the guy in the face. "GET LOST FURBIE WANNABE!!" she shouted. The guy was knocked back into his friends and they decided to leave before she got over excited. Pati looked at her fist. She whimpered and started sucking on her knuckles.  
  
Kagome and the others started leaving. "Wait!" Pati said, "Kagome and Kagome's friends, Karai, Samui, and especially ANE! Please stay."  
  
Ane had tried to blend with the crowd and sneak out. Suddenly she felt someone grab the back of her vest. She turned her head to see Inu Yasha. He glared at her, he lifted her of the ground, walked over, and set her in front of Pati.  
  
"Since you like Parties so much," Pati said nonchalantly. "You can help me clean this all up."  
  
"Yeah right." Pati said. She turned to leave but Inu Yasha and Shippou stood there. "You think you can make me?" Ane said. "Little mousy girl gonna have her friends make me?"  
  
That comment didn't seem to bother Pati. She put her glasses back on and said, "Have you ever heard of the parental ring? When my parents come home and see this mess, I'll have to tell them how my dear ex-friend Ane invited all of the kids in Tokyo over to my house."  
  
"You can't prove anything." Ane said.  
  
"Maybe I don't have proof, but I can look pretty pathetic." Suddenly Pati's lip started to quiver, her eyes became puppy dog like and tears streamed from her eyes. "I'M SORRY MOM AND DAD!" She sobbed hysterically. "I didn't mean to! I invited a few friends.Maybe Ane knows! I saw her putting up flyers and making phone calls.Oh wait a minute.." Pati said going back to normal. "I DO have proof!" she held up a flyer that said, "PARTY AT PATI O' FURNITURE'S HOUSE!" then it had Ane's cell number right under it.  
  
Ane glared with a sweatdrop on her forehead. Pati handed her a broom and waved her off. Kagome stared at her four-eyed friend in wonder. Pati turned to her, "Thank you Kagome, and your little friends too."  
  
"Oh, it's-no big deal." She said. "Would you like us to help you clean up?" "Nooooo, were fine." Pati said. "You've done enough good will today, besides I've already got two great cleaners and there's not that much mess." Ane was sweeping and right next to her Zori was sweeping with two cotton balls stuffed into his nostrils. Inu Yasha snorted in victory as they passed him on the way out.  
  
"Well I'm still freaked out!" Kagome said too herself, "It was like Pati went through a complete change of character!"  
  
"Oh, she's always been like that." Zori said in a nasal voice, "She just has to be provoked." They looked up at Pati who had an Inu Yasha type smirk on her face.  
  
So they started their walk to Kagome's house under the bright streetlights. Inu Yasha walked next to Kagome and made sure she kept his jacket wrapped around her the whole time. "They do some weird things in your time." He said.  
  
"It's not weird!" she said. "It's normal!"  
  
"Yeah, right." He said.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"When you gave Zori that broken nose." She said. "Maybe his fast-to- bed technique may go unpunished, there's always a price to pay."  
  
"Amen to that, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. He was right behind them carrying Sango. Both of their hair was wet and messed up. Miroku had a bright smile on his face. "So where did you two go, huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku's smile became wider and Kagome sweatdropped. O_o "Do I wanna know?" she asked.  
  
"I brought her to the kitchen and made her Tabasco and eggs, so she won't have a hangover, then when we were coming out, some men up stairs dumped brightly colored balls on us that were filled with cold water. They seemed to find a lot of pleasure in it." Kagome sighed.  
  
Shippou was dancing around at the end of the little parade with his headphones on. He sang along with the music.  
  
"Saturday, cooking up the party fever!  
  
Boys say, "I can't believe her! 'Cause I was hanging out just acting cool and fine,  
  
When suddenly a boy asked me, "What's your siiiiiiggggn.!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^66  
  
Whew!!!!! Yes! Got a million more ideas! Counting the sequel! *_~  
  
Ane-sister (older)  
  
Samui-cold (weather)  
  
Karai-hot (spicy)  
  
Pati-party  
  
Zori-sandals (Japanese) 


End file.
